epic_rap_battles_of_creepypastafandomcom-20200213-history
Happy Appy vs Candle Cove
Happy Appy vs Candle Cove is the 9th Episode of Epic Rap Battles of Creepypasta and the Ninth Installment of Season 1 It Features a Haunted TV Show Candle Cove againest a Apple that has the Same Name as the Show Happy Appy. Cast Matthew Thomas as Skin Taker Frenzy as Pirate Percy Brandon Lorbes as Happy Appy (Audio) Matthew Thomas as Happy Appy (Video) Lyrics EPIC RAP BATTLES CREEPYPASTA!! CANDLE COVE VS HA-PPY A-PPY BEGIN! Candle Cove: Skin-Taker: LET’S SCREAM! ' '''Gonna have this fruit let out some steam ' 'We’re gonna have this apple have Candle Cove in his dreams ' '''I am the Skin Taker, the most demonic pirate ever I’m gonna knock your noggin, and then you’ll be severed Pirate Percy: Well of course we’re not losing to a fucking piece of fruit! You call yourself scary? You’re just a stupid show for Nick Jr. We may be puppets but we’re the one pulling the strings We’re gonna make you make you walk the plank, stand there, it might sting Happy Appy: After you’re watching a dubbed Blue’s Clues, my show comes on next ' I was buried ‘cause I was a killer but then was reborn on the internet You can’t get past this happy apple, you’ll disappear just for show I’ll blow you out like a candle, that’s why your name is Candle Cove I have blue realistic eyes, I can see when you’ll finally end Your show is just thoughts inside of insane kid’s heads You better go to school because class is dismissed When you take the souls of pirate puppets, that’s natural children! Candle Cove: Skin-Taker: '''You’re blushing red there, and it’s not because you’re an apple ' Pirate Percy: 'There’s no way in Hell a fruit could win this rap battle ' Skin-Taker: 'We will rip out your realistic eyes, then cut that little stick ' Pirate Percy: '''Think you will harm us, it takes you ages to murder little kids! Skin Taker: They call me Skin Taker, ‘cause I’ll skin your whole family ''' Pirate Percy: '''I’m a pirate but not trustworthy, I am really thirsty Skin Taker: You said 9/11 was natural? Ha! What a joke! Both: Remember to never mess with your master Candle Cove! Happy Appy: CANDLE COVE? why don’t you stick a handle up your rear You may not notice it yet but I’m your biggest fear! You’re an abomination creation, that is a waste but how can I complain? Your show is just pure imagination! You don’t like me now that I am insane, I’ll cut through your a-hole Once I kill you all, you’ll be going to heaven as Dumb Angels When I’m done with you, your body will match the eyes of Forenzik You two just got slaughtered by an apple on a stick! Suicidemouse.AVI Mickey Mouse here, claiming victory that's righful now use those Pac-Man eyes and get ready for an eyeful Of what Mickey will do to you, (Hah!) this'll be lots of fun The amount of chapters you have are like your fans; one My sights of hell made Mr. Maltin bolt for the door Walk over this box on the pentagram floor You're facing the mascot of cartoons, it's no wonder that you're losing so I bet that black ink is not the only thing you're oozing'' '''Squidward's Suicide' Barnacle heads, be quiet, while I work on my art! You call yourselves creepypastas but you lack the creepy part, Bunnicula’s efforts to be frightening will all be in vain, You can say what you want, I went out like Kurt Cobain! Be gone, just DO IT! Spit an improper diss, I'll SHOOT IT! I blasted a fantastic symphony that night, and THEY KNEW IT! I'm playing a deadly melody even when I’m deceased! This battle’s reached it’s sonata, and I can rest in peace! Escargoon's Distress: Dedede will pay, but first that putty tat must be killed Along with his nine lives, and these monsters from Hell Soon, you'll end up like me, flying across the halls and stairs Your injuries shall be brusing, and a dislocated arm You're next for now on, Big Mac, so go to Kirby's Deadland I may be removed from the wiki, but I'm still here, you fags! I would rather get Tuff clearly than dissing your asses so bad Because your only sentence unlike Rayman will soon be DEATH Poll Who Won? Happy Appy Candle Cove (Skin Taker and Pirate Percy) Hint for Next Battle 'Videos from Hell ' Trivia *(Not Counting Gateway of the Mind vs Russian Sleep Experiment) This is The First Battle To Have a 2 vs 1 Rap Battle *This is the First Battle To Be an Haunted TV Show Rap Battle Category:Season 1 Category:Happy Appy vs Candle Cove Category:Matthew Thomas Category:Brandon Lorbes Category:Frenzy